dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Movies Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about DC Comics movies that since September 2008 ; Character Movies * Superman Movies * Batman Movies * Swamp Thing Movies * Steel Movies * Watchmen Movies * The Spirit Movies * Captain Marvel Movies * Supergirl Movies * Catwoman Movies ; Upcoming Movies * Jonah Hex * Green Lantern * Lobo * Deadman * Batman 3 * The Flash * Wonder Woman * The Man of Steel * Green Arrow: Escape from Super Max * Aquaman :*The possible name for Batman 3 will be called "The Spirit of Gotham" and Christopher Nolan may revamp The Batwing. :*Valhalla Rising director Nicolas Winding Refn told the BBC in an interview that he would like to direct Wonder Woman. :*MTV showed the first photo of Ryan Reynolds wearing the motion capture suit on the set of Green Lantern. :*Sky Showbiz show the first photo of Peter Sarsgaard wearing the makeup as Dr. Hector Hammond on the set of Green Lantern. :*Batman 3 will hit theaters July 20, 2012 :*Clash Of The Titans wiil be release on DVD and Blu-Ray July 27 will show The first footage from Green Lantern. :*Warner Brothers and Legendary Pictures have their sights set for Christmas 2012 for the release of The Man of Steel. :*Warner Bros. are developing a Starman film. :*Warner Bros. Pictures and IMAX Corporation announced that 20-picture deal include both Christopher Nolan's next Batman movie and the new Superman movie. :*A new Jonah Hex poster and a trailer are now available. :*Megan Gale talk to Moviehole.net that she still Interested playing Wonder Woman in Justice League and might not expect George Miller will be back and the Wonder Woman outfit had already been made for the film. :*Christopher Nolan is not going to shoot Batman 3 in 3D but shoot it in IMAX. :*Watchmen and The Losers actor Jeffrey Dean Morgan is Interested in playing Lobo in the movie verison. :*According to Live For Films they have received an e-mail claiming that Christopher Nolan is chatting with Billy Zane about playing as Lex Luthor in either Batman 3 or The Man of Steel. :*The Green Lantern trailer will be revealed during this year's Comic-Con International (July 21st - 25th) and Teaser posters will begin showing up in theaters this fall. :*The Jonah Hex trailer will debut on SyFy channel on April 29th and also be attached to screenings of "A Nightmare on Elm Street," which hits theaters on April 30th. :*Entertainment Weekly show off Josh Brolin as Jonah Hex for their new summer preview issue. :*The Green Lantern's costume will be in CG. :*Jon Tenney is cast as Hal Jordan's dad Martin Jordan in Green Lantern, he will shoot the the film in June. :*Teresa Palmer told MTV Splash Page that she was set to play Talia Al Ghul and her Sorcerer's Apprentice co-star Jay Baruchel was cast as Maxwell Lord in the Justice League of America movie before it was shelved. :*Director Vincenzo Natali told MTV Splash Page about directed The New Swamp Thing movie. :*British actress Emily Blunt is rumored for the role of Catwoman in "Batman 3" assuming the character is included. :*Geoff Johns hints that DC movie slate will be announced at this year's Comic-Con. :*Jay O. Sanders has been cast as Carl Ferris in Green Lantern. :*Angela Bassett is now cast as Amanda Waller in Green Lantern, also young actor Gattlin Griffith and Brazilian actress Marcela Duarte are in the movie. :*a new poster of The Losers is released. :*Dwayne Johnson told The Los Angeles Times that he might be a good fit as the Martian Manhunter or Captain Marvel. :*Collider reports Warner Bros is going to use DC Comics to replace the Harry Potter franchise as their next big money franchise starting with the release of Batman 3 and the The Flash in 2012 and with the possibility of a Wonder Woman film to follow. :*Warner Brothers executive Alan Horn revealed that all future DC Comics adaptations will be released in 3D. :*Production on Green Lantern begins this week in New Orleans, Temuera Morrison is cast as Abin Sur and Taika Waititi is also cast as Thomas Kalmaku and the film will be in 3D. :*In a interview with The Los Angeles Times, Christopher Nolan says that he's working on "Batman 3" which might end the film and "The Man of Steel" might featued both Lex Luthor and Brainic as the main villians, but there's no plan of a team up the two superheroes. :*According to IESB, Jonathon Nolan will be Directing The Man of Steel while his brother Christopher Nolan will be shepherding all DC movies towards a Justice League movie which he will be directing himself! :*Green Lantern writer Greg Berlanti is being strongly considered by DC Entertainment and Warner Bros as the director for the big-screen adaptation of The Flash. :*Batman Begins and The Dark Knight Writer's David S. Goyer and Jonathon Nolan will write the next Superman movie titled The Man of Steel. :*DC Entertainment President Diane Nelson announced Jim Lee, Dan DiDio, Geoff Johns, John Rood and Patrick Caldon as the Executive Management Team. :*According to The New York Times, Wonder Woman and The Flash are "expected to (be) announced" in the coming months. :*Batman Begins and The Dark Knight Director Christopher Nolan will help out for the next Superman film as a Mentor. :*WB CEO Jeff Bewkes will announce upcoming DC Films in the soon. :*Brandon Routh would like to return as Superman in a sequel. :*Blake Lively has been cast as Carol Ferris, Peter Sarsgaard as Hector Hammond and Mark Strong as Sinestro in Green Lantern! :*Ryan Reynolds has been cast as Hal Jordan in Green Lantern! :*June 18, 2010: Jonah Hex is due to be released! Josh Brolin, John Malkovich and Megan Fox will star! :*June 17, 2011: Green Lantern is due to be released! :*''Billy Batson And The Legend Of Shazam'' a film about Captain Marvel is in the works! Peter Segal will direct and Dwane Johnson is as good as cast as Black Adam. John August is no longer the writer as Warner Bros. didn't like his comedic approach to the character. :*There may now be not only a Batman 3 but a whole series of sequels! :*A Teen Titans movie is in the works! :*Aquaman, Flash, Green Arrow, Constantine 2, Adam Strange and Bizarro Superman films are all in the the works! To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Watchmen: Watchmen is a 2009 film set in an alternate 1985 where superheroes exist. Patrick Wilson as Nite Owl II. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse